


Pretty U

by ChimMochi08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Day 4 of Kuroken Week, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, KuroKen Week, Love Notes, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, Might be OOC, SemiShira - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuto and tendou babies kuroo, honestly this is a mess-, iwaoi - Freeform, kuroo is a big babie, mentions of Ushijima, ushiten, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: College/University AU“No no no this can’t be happening, oh god I’m gonna die, no ahhhh end my life Bokuto” Kuroo says as he places his hands on his face.“Ah don’t tell me Kenma has your-” Bokuto was interrupted as Kuroo threw one of the couch pillows at him.“Don’t continue that sentence! Ahhh” Kuroo says as he buries his head on the other couch pillow.In which Kuroo has a big fat crush on Kenma, and he accidentally gave Kenma the journal he uses for writing love notes and such about KenmaDay 4 of Kuroken Week: College/University AuInspired by Seventeen's song Pretty U
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Pretty U

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I actually finished this yesterday, but I didn't get to post it because t was already late >.< but um yeah this may be a bit OOC and it's a mess xD I hope you all enjoy it!!! 
> 
> Kind of based on this song: Seventeen's Pretty U: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5juKw-mnGw 
> 
> P.S Kuroo is a bug babie here and Kenma kind of gives a lil bit of dom vibes-
> 
> Oh and this is not beta'd so I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors

예쁜 말 모두 모아서 따다 주고 싶은데 (I want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you) 

Kuroo sighs as he stares at his coffee, the whipped cream slowly dissolving into the tawny color of the coffee. Kuroo picks up his spoon and starts to swirl it, to create a mixture of snowy white and tawny brown. “Ew, Kou-chan look Tetsu-chan is being in love” A brunette with glasses says as he sits across from Kuroo with a strawberry frappe in his hand. “Shut up Oikawa” Kuroo retorts as he moves his bag for the other newcomer. “Bro, you totally have the love look in your face” The newcomer with a hairstyle in spikes colored with white-grey and black streaks, resembling an owl says as he sits down next to Kuroo. “Brooooo I do not” Kuroo complains. “You sure do Tetsu-chan” Oikawa says after taking a sip on his sweet frappe. “Just talk to the dude” Bokuto says as he slings his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder. “It’s easier said than done” Kuroo says hopelessly. “Well it’s better than you moping here” Oikawa replies as he rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you talk to that hot workout trainer at the gym then?” Kuroo teases as Oikawa’s cheeks flush. “I-I do talk to him! I even flirt at him” Oikawa says. “Yet Iwaizumi-san kept rejecting your advances” Bokuto comments causing Kuroo to laugh. “Iwa-chan is a tsundere okay?” Oikawa pouts. “Why not just send him a letter? You seem to like writing stuff about Pudding head” Someone said behind Kuroo and Bokuto. “Ah, Mori-chan~” Oikawa says as he points at the empty chair next to him. “Hey hey hey Yakkun, I’m surprised Lev isn’t with you” Bokuto says as soon as Yaku sits next to Oikawa. “He’s still in class, back to what I was saying. Kuroo should just write a love letter” Yaku says. “But that’s embarrassing” Kuroo says as his cheeks flush. “It’s cute! I think you should do it Tetsu-chan! You are good with words anyways” Oikawa says.”Yeah bro! You can woo anyone with your words of love” Bokuto says. “No way! It’s hard a-and I still don’t know his name so” Kuroo says as the other three roll their eyes at him. “I- You know what I’m taking this” Yaku sighs as he reaches for Kuroo’s coffee. “Yakkun no that’s mine-” Kuroo stops talking as soon as he sees a certain Pudding head walking towards the counter. Kuroo felt his heart skipped a beat as he stared at the person he’s been thinking about these past few weeks.

“Oya?” Bokuto says as he saw Kuroo froze. “Tetsu-chan are you okay?” Oikawa asks as Yaku just took a sip from Kuroo’s coffee. “Honestly, I deserve this coffee, after hours of listening to your pining and not to mention the foods and drinks you stole from me is more than this- Hey Kuroo? Are you okay?” Yaku asks as soon as he realized that Kuroo wasn’t listening to him. Kuroo was just frozen as his cheeks colored a shade of rose as he stared at his crush, who’s at the counter now ordering. “Oh ho ho” Bokuto snickers as he sees where Kuroo is looking. “Pudding head at the counter” Bokuto added, causing Oikawa and Yaku to turn around. “OMG, go Tetsu-chan! Talk to him! This is your chance!” Oikawa says. “Kuroo, if you don’t talk to him, Oikawa and I are definitely gonna invite him to our table” Yaku says as he looks back at Kuroo, who is now missing. “Eh? Where’s Kuroo?” Yaku asks. Bokuto started laughing out loud as he pointed at the other exit. “He yeeted out hahaha” Bokuto says. “Wow, Tetsu-chan really bolted” Oikawa then started laughing. “I can’t deal with him” Yaku sighs, ‘at least I got a free coffee’ Yaku thought as he took another sip from Kuroo’s coffee. 

Kuroo sighs as he looks behind him. “Thank god they didn’t follow me” Kuroo mutters. He knew that having the other three in the same room as his crush is going to be a disaster for him, that’s why he got out of the cafe quickly. Thankfully the cafe has two entrance/exit doors, so he escaped using the other door away from the counter. Kuroo starts walking back to his dorm, hopefully his roommate is already back so that he can complain. Once Kuroo got back, the TV was on and a random anime was showing, “Satoriii~ I’m back” Kuroo says as soon as he shut the door closed. “Oh, Tetsu you’re back early” Tendou says as he looks up at Kuroo since he was laying down on their couch. Kuroo took Tendou’s legs and sat on the couch as he put Tendou’s legs on top of his thighs. “Because Bokuto, Oikawa and Yaku are the cafe t-then my crush came into the cafe!” Kuroo complains, causing Tendou to laugh. “Ah, that sure is a mess” Tendou says. “I know right, so I left quickly” Kuroo says. “You know it wouldn’t hurt to confess” Tendou says. “I know but it’s hard, you’re lucky that Ushijima is the one who confessed to you” Kuroo says. “What can I say, Wakatoshi is just whipped for me” Tendou grins as Kuroo laughs. “So are you” Kuroo retorts. “I bet Bokuto will come down running here along with Oikawa for the next few minutes” Tendou says. “Stop stating facts, we both know they will since I ditched them” Kuroo says as he remembers that Yaku has to wait for Lev, so only Bokuto and Oikawa are coming. 

“Anyways, what are you watching? It looks nice” Kuroo says as he looks at the TV. “It really is nice, it’s a mystery anime I found,” Tendou says as the character in the TV, puts on their glasses and immediately solves the crime. “Oh, yeah Tetsu, have you heard that our Literature class will be held at room 1011 tomorrow” Tendou says as his eyes never left the TV. “Oh, I didn’t know, thanks for telling me” Kuroo says. “No problem, I might not be able to go, so please get me some notes and can you give this folder to my partner in computer engineering” Tendou says as he pointed at the black folder on their center table. “Are you going somewhere tomorrow?” Kuroo asks. “Yeah, I have an interview during the whole day” Tendou whines. “Ohhh, good luck with that” Kuroo says. “It’s annoying” Tendou grimaces as Kuroo just chuckles. “Oh yeah who do I give that folder?” Kuroo asks. “My partner, I’ll tell him to meet up with you after Literature class, since his class is next door” Tendou says. “Um okay” Kuroo just says as he looks back at the TV, missing the smirk in Tendou’s smile. Just like Tendou’s words earlier, Bokuto and Oikawa came barging on their front door as they tease Kuroo about him running away as well as complaining to him for ditching them. 

Kuroo is currently at his desk writing on his notebook. “Hmm this one is too much” Kuroo mutters as he erased a part of his writing. It’s currently 9 in the evening, Oikawa and Bokuto left after they all ate dinner. Their afternoon consists of watching anime and playing some video games that Tendou has. Tendou is in his own room, probably sleeping or reading one of his newest shounen manga. A knock suddenly interrupts Kuroo’s train of thoughts. “It’s open!” Kuroo says then the door opened. “Tetsu, can I borrow some of your mangas?” Tendou asks as he enters Kuroo’s room. “Uh sure, just pick one on the shelf” Kuroo says. “Okie~ by the way where is your stash?” Tendou asks as he decides what to choose from Kuroo’s bookshelf. “What stash?” Kuroo asks. “Your yaoi mangas” Tendou says as Kuroo’s face turns red. “Eh?! H-How do you know about them?!” Kuroo asks as Tendou laughs. “You aren’t good at hiding them and we’re living together for nearly 2 years, so where are they?” Tendou asks. “Ah, on my other bookshelf inside my closet” Kuroo just says. Tendou went to his closet and opened it, “I’m impressed” Tendou says as he saw a small bookshelf filled with mangas. “Shut up just pick one, and why do you even want to read yaoi?” Kuroo asks. “For advice” Tendou says as he picks a certain series that got Kuroo to raise one of his eyebrows. “I-I’m not even gonna ask what for, but enjoy reading that one. I mean that one is really good, kinda too much on the sexy stuff but still good” Kuroo just says as Tendou grins at him. “I’ll bring this back once I’ve finished~ are you still writing?” Tendou asks as he sees Kuroo holding a pen. “Yeah” Kuroo says. “Don’t stay up too late, you have an early class right?” Tendou asks. “Sadly yeah” Kuroo says as Tendou walks toward him. “Oof the struggles, and that’s cute” Tendou says as reads Kuroo’s writing. “I think it’s too much” Kuroo says as his cheeks flush, he doesn’t really let people read his writing, though only his closest friends can. “I think it fits on how you started liking him, well I gotta go and read this beauty~ Goodnight Tetsu” Tendou says then leans down and kisses Kuroo’s cheek. This is a normal routine for them, since Tendou and Kuroo got really close ever since they started rooming, and Ushijima doesn’t really mind since he sees the bond of the two as siblings. “Goodnight Satori” Kuroo says as Tendou leaves the room. Once the door was closed, Kuroo read the last line he put, **“I get lost in your cat-like golden eyes”** Kuroo smiles as he remembers the day he met Pudding head.

It was a sunny day, Kuroo just got out of one of his afternoon classes. The college is bursting with students going around to their classes or somewhere. Kuroo fixes his bag as he pulls out his phone. ‘Hey Bo, I just finished my class, where are you?’ Kuroo texted Bokuto as he walked out of the building. ‘I just got out too! Let’s meet at the cafe?’ Bokuto replied and Kuroo just sent him an ok. Kuroo puts his phone back in his pockets as he turns the opposite way towards the cafe. Kuroo paused for a second as he saw the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. “That’s weird, did they turn it off?” Kuroo mumbles as he sees the fountain isn’t working. Kuroo was about to head over, when he caught a sight of a person sitting on one of the benches near the fountain on their PSP. “Pudding” Kuroo mutters as he sees the hair color of the person. It was dyed blonde, yet the black roots are showing. Kuroo just shrugs as he thought that the other person got lazy to re-dye their hair. Kuroo was about to walk again, but he stopped as he saw Pudding Head looking up. Kuroo saw golden eyes, cat-like golden eyes to be exact, and he felt the whole world turn into slow motion as Pudding Head smiles. It was love at first sight for Kuroo. It may really seem cliche but that’s how Kuroo felt. It’s been months since that happened, and Kuroo sadly still doesn’t know his name nor major. Though he appreciated the times he would see him, it definitely fueled his motivation. 

Kuroo yawns as the Lecturer explains their next project, which involves writing a short story based on the song of their choice though the Lecturer needs to approve of them first. Kuroo decides to ask Oikawa later about it, since Oikawa has a lot of music albums, maybe Kuroo can get any good songs in there. The Lecturer hands them the syllabus, and after a quick conclusion, he dismisses the class. Nearly everyone is out of their seats, not wanting to miss their next classes or just wants to get out of the room quickly. Kuroo places the syllabus in his black folder, along with his small journal that he writes short notes or poems. Kuroo felt his phone vibrate, so he quickly got it out of his pocket. 

Fr: Satori ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ  
Tetsu~ Kozu-chan, the one you are meeting, said his class just finish ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)! He’s waiting for you outside your class~

To: Satori ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ  
Oh! Got it~ class just finished, I’m heading out! What does he look like? 

Fr: Satori ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ  
Don’t worry about that~ He’ll call your name (>‿◠)

Kuroo didn’t reply back as he found it kind of weird, but then again it’s Satori, so Kuroo just dismissed it. He walks out of class and looks around, he can only see students roaming the hallway. “Ah, Satori should have just told me what he looks like” Kuroo mumbles as he starts to type on his phone, however he didn’t notice that someone approached him.

“Um Tetsurou?” Someone asks and Kuroo looks at the person who called him and he felt everything stop. There on his right is Pudding Head, with eyes colored like the sunset- Kuroo felt his cheeks flush as he realized Pudding Head called him by his first name. He notes in his head to thank Satori and to strangle him too later. “H-Hey?” Kuroo stutters. “Oh, I’m Kenma, Tendou’s partner, uh he told me that you’ll be giving me his share on the project” Pudding He- Kenma, he finally has a name, says as he looks away. “Oh! Um yeah here” Kuroo says as he gives Kenma the black folder he was holding as his cheeks blushed more as their fingers brush, when Kenma took the folder from him. “Thank you Tetsurou, and we don’t have any new notes. It's more on working on the project” Kenma says as Kuroo’s face just turns red, which Kenma looks at him in concern. “Um are you okay?Your face is red” Kenma says. “A-Ah I’m fine! I-It’s just that y-you’ve been calling me by my f-first name” Kuroo shyly says as Kenma’s face blushes. “O-Oh I-I thought your surname is Tetsurou, since Tendou kept calling you that, I’m sorry” Kenma says. “N-No it’s fine really, I-I was just shocked, uh my name is Kuroo Tetsurou” Kuroo says. “Kuroo hmm, okay then, well I have class in the next few minutes thanks for this” Kenma says. “Y-Yeah no problem Kenma” Kuroo smiles. “See you then Kuro” Kenma says then he gave Kuroo a small smile before he left. Kuroo stood there frozen as his face was red as a tomato. Today was indeed a good day. 

“Oi Kuroo are you okay?” Someone said behind him. “I-I am blessed by an angel” Kuroo says. “Yaku-san, I think Kuroo-san is broken” A tall silver haired guy says as he pokes Kuroo’s cheek. “Well he is in the way, move Lev” Yaku says as he kicks Kuroo. “Ah! YAKKUN-” Kuroo yelps as he falls to the ground. “ What got you frozen in the middle of the hallway?” Yaku says as Lev helps Kuroo. “I think it was the other guy he was talking to” Lev says. “Other guy?” Yaku asks as Kuroo is still in his frozen state. “The pudding head guy” Lev says as Yaku’s eyes widen. “YOU FINALLY TALKED TO YOUR CRUSH?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!” Yaku says excitedly, which brought Kuroo back. “Ahh Yaku shush!” Kuroo says as he looks back to where Kenma walked off to, and sighs in relief as Kenma is out of their sight. “I’m so proud of you!” Yaku says as he hits Kuroo’s back, earning a whimper from Kuroo. “It’s not like that” Kuroo says. “Eh? But Kuroo-san you two are perfectly talking” Lev says. “Yeah, but it turns out Kenma is Satori’s partner in class, I just gave him Satori’s papers for their project” Kuroo says as the three started walking. “At least you know his name now, we can stop calling him Pudding Head” Yaku says. “Pudding Head is cuter though” Lev says. “I’m just confused, Satori called him ‘Kozu-chan’, but he introduced himself as Kenma” Kuroo says. “Maybe Kenma is his last name and you know Satori likes to give nicknames by people’s first names” Yaku says as he was given the nickname ‘Mori-cchi’ by Tendou. “Oh right! Though, Tendou-kun calls me ‘Lyovochka’, like my sister” Lev says. “Ah yeah, I’m impressed on how he can pronounce that” Kuroo says as Yaku agrees. 

Kuroo opens the door to his dorm and he wasn’t surprised to see Bokuto on the couch eating some chips while watching an anime. “Welcome back Bro” Bokuto says, not leaving his eyes on the TV. “I really need to hide the spare keys” Kuroo says. “Even if you hide it, I will still find it” Bokuto grins as he looks at Kuroo. “Let’s see anyways bro guess what” Kuroo says as he sits down next to Bokuto. “What?” Bokuto asks. “I finally know Pudding Head’s name and I got to talk to him!” Kuroo says. “No way?! I’m happy for you bro! Tell me what happened” Bokuto says as he pauses the anime and fixes his seating, so now he is facing Kuroo. Kuroo gladly tells Bokuto what happened earlier, and Bokuto gives him a smile. “That was really cool! Now you can confess~” Bokuto says. “Eh? No way that’s too much and it will be weird” Kuroo says. “Hmm fine, you can take it slow but now you can talk to him freely~ since he knows you now” Bokuto says. “Ah I wish I can” Kuroo says as he takes his bag. “You can do it, me and the others can help you” Bokuto says. “Thanks bro really” Kuroo says as he ruffles Bokuto’s hair. 

“Anytime! Are you going to do your homework now?” Bokuto asks as he saw Kuroo taking out a black folder from his bag. “Yeah, and I kind of got inspired by the meeting I had earlier with Kenma, I want to write something” Kuroo says as he opens the black folder to get his small journal and the syllabus for their project in Literature. “Ohhh, I wanna read some of your writings” Bokuto says but then he looks at Kuroo confusingly. “Eh? Isn’t that Satori’s paper?” Bokuto says as he sees the contents of the black folder. Kuroo froze as he realized that he gave Kenma the wrong black folder along with his journal. “... AHHHHHHHH” Kuroo yells as everything finally processed in his head. “No no no this can’t be happening, oh god I’m gonna die, no ahhhh end my life Bokuto” Kuroo says as he places his hands on his face. “Ah don’t tell me Kenma has your-” Bokuto was interrupted as Kuroo threw one of the couch pillows at him. “Don’t continue that sentence! Ahhh” Kuroo says as he buries his head on the other couch pillow. “Well you have a chance to talk to him now” Bokuto happily says in which Kuroo sends him a death glare. “No, I’m just gonna go to another country and change my name ahhhh” Kuroo says as Bokuto sighs. “Tetsu, if you want I can get your stuff from him?” Bokuto says as he runs his fingers to Kuroo’s hair. “Would you?” Kuroo asks. “If you want, yes I would do it” Bokuto says. “Hmmm I-I give up” Kuroo whines as Bokuto just chuckles. “Don’t worry I’ll ask Satori about it, why don’t you do your other homework to get your mind off of it?” Bokuto asks. “Fine” Kuroo says as he takes his bag to get his other homeworks. “Stay here, and I’ll get you a drink okay?” Bokuto asks as he looks at Kuroo worriedly. Kuroo nods as he fixes his papers on the center table. Bokuto got up and went to the kitchen to get Kuroo’s drink. He wishes that Kuroo will be okay, but he knew Kuroo would just mope around and sulk since his precious journal is in the hands of his crush. “I better send Satori a text” Bokuto mumbles. 

~ 감기에는 약 배고프면 밥 너 에는 나 (Pills for cold, meals for hunger, me for you)

Kenma sat on his bed as soon as he got back to his apartment. “Hey Ken-ken, I’m going to the store do you need something?” His roommate asks as a guy with a messy ash blonde hair with dark tips on it opens Kenma’s door. “What store Eita?” Kenma asks as he puts his bag on the bed with him. “Convenience store, the big one though since I’m going with Kenjiro” Eita says. “Apple pie please and I think we’ve run out of ramen noodles too” Kenma says. “Got it! I’ll be back around 7” Eita says. “Okay, enjoy your date” Kenma smirks as Eita blushes. “I-It’s not a date okay! Bye!” Eita says as he closes Kenma’s door. Kenma chuckles as he takes the black folder out of his bag. “That Kuroo guy is really cute” Kenma mumbles as he remembers the scene from earlier. “I might ask Tendou if Kuroo is single” Kenma says as he opens the folder. A small journal fell on his bed as he looked at it confusingly. “What is this?” Kenma asks as he puts the folder down on his bed and takes the small journal. He opens it and it was full of writings: 

**“Yeah I’m no angel, I’m just me but I will love you endlessly- ‘Endlessly’ The Cab”**

**“There are billions of stars in the sky, yet your smile shines the brightest”**

Kenma giggles, “Ah it must be song lyrics and quotes” Kenma says as he keeps turning the pages. However he pauses at a certain page. “Why are there a lot of pudding doodles?” Kenma says as he sees the pudding doodles on that page, then starts reading. 

**“Everytime I see Pudding, I always think of you”**

**“Your smile can save lives”**

**“You don’t know how lovely you are”**

**“It was a clear day  
Your smile caught my attention  
I think I like you” **

“Oh that one is a Haiku” Kenma says as he remembers the rule of 5-7-5 syllable count and the three lines. Kenma smiles as he finds this journal very sweet. It felt like the writer picks their words carefully, yet the emotions they convey are really shown.

**“Oh, to be the backpack that hugs you from behind. I would love to wrap my arms around you, to keep you safe and warm”**

**“You don’t know how lovely you are”**

**“Your eyes left me in speechless”**

**“When will I ever get the courage to talk to you”**

Kenma frowns as he would like for the writer to talk to their crush. “Maybe they need a push?” Kenma says as he turns another page and he stops as he reads the last line. 

**“I get lost in your cat-like golden eyes”**

“Oh” Kenma says as he blushes, since his eyes resemble what was written in the journal. Kenma shook his head, “I doubt this is about me, that was just a coincidence-” Kenma stops as he looks at the mirror on top of his drawer. “Pudding ah” Kenma mumbles as he realizes that his two-toned hair resembles the color of a pudding. “Coincidence” Kenma says as he turns to the next page and sees nothing. “I guess it stops here, wow the writer really likes writing about Pudding” Kenma says. Kenma turned the journal and saw a K. T. initials. “KT? Hmm Hinata’s boyfriend?” Kenma says as he thought KT stands for Kageyama Tobio. “No way, that guy has his eyes only for Hinata and volleyball. “Ah the folder maybe Tendou-” Kenma says as he picks up the folder. “Oh, Kuroo Tetsurou” Kenma reads the name inside the folder. “Wait he’s crushing on someone” Kenma pouts as he feels like his chance is already gone. “But maybe” Kenma says as he picks the journal again and looks through it to find more clues. Then he noticed that some of it was written like diary logs.

**“He is so cute?! I don’t know how I got lucky seeing him early this morning. His sweater is so big and he has sweater paws! Cute I think I’m going to have a heart attack from his cuteness! Wearing large sweaters should be illegal -17/09”**

**“Today was pretty warm and Satori baked me some cookies. I honestly didn’t know that he can bake, usually between him and his boyfriend, Ushijima does the cooking and baking. Oikawa and Bokuto made a fuss about the cookies again, they always fight for food. The life of a broke college student is terrifying and stressful -20/09”**

**“Ahhh I saw Pudding head again, he was at the cafe that the guys and I always go to. He was playing something on his PSP. He sure does love that PSP since he always carries it, well I mean whenever I see him he always has it. I know some PSP games, and I watch a lot of game plays, maybe one day I can talk to him about video games- 22/09”**

Kenma is 100% sure now that Kuroo was talking about him. He looks at the PSP on his small table next to his bed. “I guess I should return his stuff, I feel like I invaded his privacy” Kenma says as he lays down on his bed as he recalls their meeting earlier. “He is really cute” Kenma mutters as he smiles. “I’ll text Tendou” Kenma says as he sits up and takes his phone to text Tendou. 

To: Tendou  
Hey Tendou, I think your roommate accidentally gave me his folder and not yours

Fr: Tendou  
Geh- Ahhh Tetsu-chan is clumsy, I can give it to you tomorrow?

To: Tendou  
If you want I can deliver this to your dorm? Unless no one is there

Fr: Tendou  
Oh! Tetsu-chan doesn’t have anymore classes, I’m pretty sure he is there. If you really want to go then it’s room 0108 in the Usagi dorm (>‿◠)✌ 

To: Tendou  
Okay thanks, tell your roommate that I’m on my way 

Fr: Tendou  
Okie~ 

Kenma took a pen from his pencil pouch and wrote something on the last page of the journal, then he placed the journal back inside the black folder, then he put it inside his bag. Kenma stood up and placed his phone in one of his pockets. “Now where’s the key” Kenma mutters as he got out of his room, he went to the kitchen and took the key from the key holder. “Good thing the Usagi dorm is like a 5 minute walk from here” Kenma says as he locks the door of their apartment and on his way. 

~턱 끝까지 차 올랐던 그 말을 내일 꼭 하겠어 (I will confess what has been on the tip of my tongue tomorrow)

Bokuto stares at the big lump on the couch, somehow in the last 15 minutes Kuroo is now covered in blankets. The A/C is turned on even though it’s already cold outside and a romcom anime is playing on the TV. It’s about a girl confessing to her crush, but ended up saying that she is a fan of them. Bokuto sighs as he takes his phone out of his pocket. Bokuto saw that Tendou replied to his text. “Finally” Bokuto says as he opens it.

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Kou-chan~ That’s bad news （°o°；）how is Tetsu-chan doing now?

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
He is underneath a pile of blankets (￣□￣) and he started re-watching Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun 

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Oof at least he hasn’t asked for ice cream yet 

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
I checked the fridge earlier and you all ran out of ice cream Σ(‘◉⌓◉’)

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
… and who’s fault was that?! ಠ_ಠ

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
I’m sorry (」゜ロ゜)」and Oikawa ate them too! 

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Anyways back to Tetsu-chan, can you go to the nearby store to get Tetsu’s favorite ice cream? 

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Sure! I’ll be quick

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Okie and oh don’t tell Tetsu-chan, but someone’s is coming to the dorm to give something to him 

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Oh ho ho? 

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
You’ll see, just go already and give me updates later okay~ 

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
I will !!! 

Bokuto walks toward Kuroo, whose head is now visible, but he is still covered in blankets. “Tetsu, I’m going to the store to buy some ice cream okay, I’ll knock on the door and can you open it for me?” Bokuto asks as he caress Kuroo’s hair. “Okay, don’t forget my vanilla ice cream” Kuroo says. “Don’t worry I won’t just call me if you need something else from the store” Bokuto says as he puts on his coat. “Yeah I will, thanks bro” Kuroo says. “No problem, anytime” Bokuto says then he left. Bokuto walks towards the stairs, but pauses at his tracks as he sees someone coming up the stairs. “Oh, pudding head” Bokuto accidentally says as Kenma looks at him with an eyebrow raised. Bokuto’s eyes widen as he dashes down the stairs hoping Kenma didn’t hear him and that he won’t follow him too. Once he is downstairs, he took his phone out and typed a message to Tendou 

To: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
ASDFGHJKL TETSU WILL KILL YOU

Fr: Satori ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
I don’t know what you are talking about (*´∇｀)ノ

Bokuto sighs as he starts walking. “Good Luck bro” Bokuto whispers as he goes on his way to get some ice creams. 

~너 예쁘다 (You are pretty) 

Kuroo yawns as he stretches his arms, he really should thank Bokuto for putting up with his mood. “Maybe I can get Akaashi’s number for him” Kuroo says as he starts thinking of ways to get Akaashi’s number for his best bro. Suddenly someone knocked on the door causing Kuroo to stand up. “Did he leave something?” Kuroo wonders as he looks around. The person outside knocked again and Kuroo quickly went to the door. “Hey Bo did you leave something?” Kuroo asks as soon as he opens the door. However, Kuroo’s eyes widened as he saw who was at the door. “Kuroo hey” Kenma says as Kuroo has the urge to slam the door, but is too frozen to do it. “K-Kenma! Fancy seeing you here” Kuroo awkwardly says but Kenma chuckles. “Well you see you gave me the wrong folder” Kenma says as Kuroo’s face turns red, ‘Please let the ground swallow me now’ Kuroo thought. “O-Oh I did? Ah I’m sorry, um please come in I’ll get the right one” Kuroo says as he lets Kenma enter. Kuroo guides Kenma to the couch and Kenma sits on the one free from blankets. 

“Here you go, I’m sorry about that” Kuroo says as he hands Kenma the right black folder. “It’s okay it happens, uh wait” Kenma says as he opens his bag and pulls out the black folder. “Here I believe it’s yours” Kenma says. “Thank you” Kuroo says as he blushes when their fingers brushed when Kuroo took the folder from Kenma. Kuroo opened it and he saw only his syllabus. “U-Uh” Kuroo stutters as Kenma smiles. “Looking for this?” Kenma asks as he takes the small journal out of his bag and Kuroo face pales. “Oh um y-yeah” Kuroo says as Kenma hands him the journal. “Y-You didn’t read it right?” Kuroo asks as he hugs the journal. “I might… um have read some of it? So um Pudding head” Kenma says as his cheeks turn into a shade of red. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about” Kuroo lies as his face turns red. “I- It’s really cute, you know the ‘I get lost in your cat-like eyes’” Kenma says as he looks at Kuroo. “It’s ‘I get lost in your cat-like golden eyes- ahhhh” Kuroo says as he puts the journal in front of his face to cover his embarrassment. “Yeah that one, I really like that one” Kenma chuckles as he looks at Kuroo with adoration. 

“Please end my life, there’s a knife in the kitchen you can stab me with that, thank you” Kuroo whines as he sits down on the other couch causing Kenma to laugh. “But I want to go on a date with you first though” Kenma says as Kuroo puts his journal down and looks at Kenma in shock. “W-What?” Kuroo asks. “I said I want to go on a date with you first” Kenma says. “I-I must be dreaming” Kuroo says as he tries to pinch his arm for clarification that this is reality. Kuroo feels the pinch then he looks back at Kenma. “This is reality Kuro, so now that I got attention, do you want to go on a date this saturday?” Kenma asks with his hands clasped together. “Y-Yes I would love to” Kuroo says causing Kenma to smile. “Great, well I need to go back and finish the project” Kenma says he puts the folder inside his bag. “O-Oh okay” Kuroo says as he leads Kenma to the door. “Well let’s talk more on saturday?” Kenma asks. “Y-Yeah” Kuroo says then gives Kenma a smile. “Ah, I think your smile shines brighter than mine” Kenma says as Kuroo pouts. “Ahhh stop how do you even remember those!” Kuroo says. “They are really nice and sweet, seriously thank you” Kenma says. “I-I only write the truth” Kuroo says causing Kenma to blush. “I-I see well see you Kuro” Kenma says as he starts walking. “S-See you Kenma!” Kuroo says as Kenma waves at him and walks down the stairs.

Once Kuroo closes the door, he jumps in glee and runs back onto the couch. “I can’t believe that just happened ahhh” Kuroo says then he takes his journal. “Hmm what’s this?” Kuroo asks as he opens his journal and notices something was written on the very last page. Kuroo’s face flush as he reads it. “Ahhh today is a great day” Kuroo mutters as he picks up his phone.

**“You know I never believed in crushes until I saw you.”  
-Kozume Kenma xxx-xxx-xxxx (call or text me) **

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Finish ^~^ I'm honestly happy with this~ I just want to thank @/beespeachyanime (twt) for reading the unfinished draft (sorry I didn't get to use the advice you gave me 😭). 
> 
> Also thank you so much for @/OneTooruLove (twt) for helping me with this! and for reading it too unfinished <3 
> 
> I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
